Meeting the Queen of Ferelden
by ghostyspooks
Summary: Originally an RP solo! Lilith Hawke meets Novella Cousland.


After the events of Kirkwall with her love blowing up the Chantry and her fighting for mage rights, the Champion was surprised to hear from King Alistair, again. So it came as a great shock to Lilith while she was in Ferelden and she was invited to a party hosted by King Alistair and Queen Cousland. Lilith couldn't help but be intrigued by the mysterious Queen; she had heard many things about the Queen but she had never met her. The Champion hoped to ask her questions if she ever got the chance to meet her there.

The party was in Denerim and she was in Redcliffe, so it was about a day's journey. She took all the equipment she would need and rode off into a carriage, wearing her party gown she had a tailor make for her when she still living in Kirkwall. It was red and black, her two favorite colors. The red matched her hair perfectly and the black lace on the dress looked pretty. On her way to Denerim, her mind raced with so many questions she would ask the Queen.

Lilith arrived at the Royal Palace when the sun was setting. When she had walked inside the Royal Palace, every noble in Ferelden seemed to be gathered in the room. That's when she spotted a blue haired female in a blue and white dress, greeting most of the nobles. The dress seemed to make her hair pop. Within the next minute, the blue haired female walked over to Lilith with a small smile on her face.

"Hello, Champion, I have heard so much about you from Alistair…" She couldn't help but to let out a small giggle. "You may have heard of me but never have seen me since you were in Kirkwall when I helped Alistair take throne. I am Novella Cousland."

Lilith grabbed her dress, placed one of her feet in front of the other, and slowly bent her knees down while her head was tilted down.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Queen Cousland. I suppose you already know my name but my name is Lilith Hawke." Lilith slowly stood back up straight and looked at Novella. "If you don't mind, Your Highness, I would like to talk with you."

Novella shook her head. "No, I don't mind. I am used to getting questions all the time, I'll answer as many as I can.. Until my love misses me and pulls me away from you. Which, I am sure that won't happen so soon, but who knows, he is extremely clingy. He is terribly lucky that I love him." The Queen couldn't help but to cover her mouth with her hand and giggle at her own little statement.

"I see your husband's humor has rubbed off on you." Lilith stated. It was an observation that she had made while speaking to the Queen. The Queen dropped her hand down to her side and shrugged her shoulders.

"Eleven years with someone changes a lot about who you are.. Especially with someone you really love.. But I know I changed for the better." She let out a happy sigh and her gaze wandered to find her husband.

"I know how you feel exactly, Your Majesty." Lilith bit down on the inside of her cheek. "Is it true that you are the Warden-Commander?"

"Is that what the rumours are saying? For once, they are right. I mean, it wasn't a secret and most people know that." Novella folded her arms over her chest.

"So, you were the one who invoked the Right of Conscription with Anders?" Lilith seemed hostile, but she didn't mean to be.

"Yeah… The Knight-Commander wanted to take him to the Circle.. I thought he would have a bigger purpose as a Grey Warden…" Novella's cheery expression had faded and let out a small sigh. It was obvious that she had heard what had happened in Kirkwall. "Hawke, I hold no ill thoughts towards you, or Anders for that matter, I just cannot condone the senseless murder of the Grand Cleric. Even though I do agree, the Mages are treated unfairly. Just Ferelden's Circle is more just than others. If that means anything."

"I… I didn't want to bring up what happened in Kirkwall, Your Majesty. I just wanted to say Anders is thankful for what you did for him, when you could've easily turned him in. Although he doesn't like the part where he's a Grey Warden.." Lilith bit down on her lower lip.

Novella's eyes wandered around the crowded room and she bit down on the inside of her cheek.

"Come with me, Hawke. I have something private to discuss." Her expression was obviously pained and there seemed to be tears forming in her eyes but she hid the pain with a smile and brought her hand up to wipe away the tears. Novella turned around and began walking towards a door with Lilith following closely behind her. Suddenly, a voice could be heard beside Novella and right beside her was King Alistair.

"Oh thank the Maker, I wondered where you went, love. I see you were talking to the Champion-. Are you alright?" Alistair said with major concern in his voice as he looked at his Queen. Novella turned towards him and looked up at him.

"I'll talk to you about this once the party's over. Have fun with the celebrating, dear, I will join you here in a moment." She spoke in such a soft tone and grinned up at him before standing on her tiptoes and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. Once she planted her feet back down on the ground, he let out a small sigh.

"You know I worry about you, Novella?" He said, folding his arms over his chest.

"I know you do. But, I'll be fine. I just need to talk the Champion about something. I will be back to join you, I promise." She looked up at him and cupped his cheek with one of her hands.

"Alright, alright." Alistair dropped his hands to his sides and looked over at Lilith. "Just, keep her out of trouble. Maker knows she loves cheese as much as I." Novella glared at her husband and gave his cheek a light tap before dropping her hand down to her side.

"That was _our_ secret, love. I hope the Champion doesn't end up telling others. But I highly doubt she would give out secrets. She seems trustworthy, enough. Besides, I won't eat all of the cheese, that is your job." She winked up at her husband. Alistair huffed and turned around.

"I'll talk to you later." He then began to walk off, joining the other nobles. Novella walked over to the door and opened it for Lilith.

"You first." Queen Novella said and Lilith walked into the next room; Novella shut the door behind her. The Queen took a deep breath and looked down at her feet.

"My friend, Morrigan, sent me a letter with a lead to find a cure for something that all Grey Wardens succumb to. It's called the Calling and it marks the end of the Grey Wardens life." Tears begin to well up in her eyes, once again. "I know the rumours say the King and I only married each other for political reasons, but that is untrue. I fell in love with him when I first met him at Ostagar and we shared so many moments together… When I heard about the Calling, I was dedicated to find a cure when the Fifth Blight was over… So after I slew the archdemon and dealt with other affairs, I began to study the taint." Novella leaned against the stone wall and let out a shaky sigh. "For the last ten years, I have studied this taint and I just got a letter last week from Morrigan… So I held this party in hopes of contacting you, Champion. I know about your relationship with Anders, it was no secret… Don't you want a long life with him? I know you're not a Grey Warden, but it's hard for one Grey Warden to try to start a family…" Lilith then cut the emotional Queen off.

"Are you asking to accompany you on this journey?" Lilith raised an eyebrow and followed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I am. I can't do this alone." Novella wiped the tears away, once more. "I can't ask Alistair to abandon his throne for the time being. He needs to stay here in Denerim." Lilith's mind began to race and she bit down on her lip.

"If I can bring Anders along, I will join you.. I made a promise to him that I would not abandon him and I would protect him from the Templars and Sebastian…" The mere mention of her old friend's name made Lilith shudder. Novella looked at Lilith and shook her head.

"I can't be seen with the man who killed the Grand Cleric… I am sorry, Lilith." Novella felt bad for saying that but it was true. If she was just a Warden and not the Queen, it would be different. Lilith let out a small sigh.

"I understand but I cannot go with you.. I have already been away for too long. I hope there are no hard feelings, Your Majesty." After Lilith said that, Novella nodded slowly.

"It's fine. I knew that would be your answer, but it was worth the shot." Novella stood up straight. "Let's just go enjoy the party."

After they left the room, they parted ways. Novella didn't have any ill-feelings towards Lilith's decision but Lilith worried about the Queen. The Queen was a strong woman but she couldn't help to worry about how she was going to handle this on her own.


End file.
